


morning’s with you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey, it’s not my fault that you look absolutely adorable when you’re asleep.” Finn answers in defense with a smirk, resting his head against the palm of his  hand as he props herself up on the weight of his elbows watching Poe.—finnpoe morning sex.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 12





	morning’s with you

He feels a mirthful smile tugging at the creases of his lips, as his eyes keenly gandered at Poe, breathing in the beautiful features on his face. His bushy, thick eyebrows were arched and slightly furrowed, his pouty, pink, lips were jutted downward in a moue frown, his mouth hung agape while the cacophony timbre of soft snores whistled through his nostrils, curly hair messily strewn about in disheveled tufts. 

Finn chuckled; watching as Poe stirred, his nose scrunching up as he further nuzzles his face against the fluffy pillow that laid beneath his head.

“I can feel you watching me, weirdo.” His voice muffles, his words drowsily slurring together.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you look absolutely adorable when you’re asleep.” Finn answers in defense with a smirk, resting his head against the palm of his hand as he props herself up on the weight of his elbows watching Poe. 

Poe snorts and playfully rolls his eyes in retort. Warily running a hand down his face and scrubbing a hand over his bleary eyelids, He flips over on his back, shifting the weight of his body so that he’s facing Finn. His own smile spreads across his lips as he meets his genial gaze. 

“Good morning.” He whispers, his voice raspy and still thick with sleep. 

“Morning.” He replies, his grin turning devilish as he leans forward to press a greeting kiss against his husband’s lips.

Finn had intended for the peck on the lips to be an innocent one, but of course Poe couldn’t resist his coquettish behavior as he deepened the kiss, his tongue intertwining within Finn’s and his hand cupping the back of Finn’s head as Poe tilts his own head upwards a bit so that he’s able to gain better access of Finn’s succulent lips. 

Finn chuckles in amusement at his husband’s avidity, groaning softly against Poe’s ravenous mouth as he pulled back slightly. “Neither one of us have brushed our teeth yet, don’t you think that we should––” 

Poe interrupts him, mid-sentence, cutting him off with another feverish kiss against the mouth. “Please,” Poe scoffs softly, attention too heeded on the pliant softness of Finn’s lips as they moved insistently against his own wanton mouth.

Poe retracts back slightly, mirth crinkling in his eyes as his lips were a deep crimson red color and were now completely kiss-swollen. “We’re married. We don’t have to worry about all of that stuff. I’d kiss you if you had gingivitis for all I care.” He shrugs in insouciance before leaning down to meet Finn’s mouth again. 

“Ew, babe, that’s gross!” Finn chides disapprovingly, his head shaking as another chuckle emanates from his mouth. His chuckling slowly demised and now he’s exhaling soft sighs of content into Poe’s mouth as they continued to sought each other’s lips in their exchanged hungry kisses. 

_Five years being married and he still managed to leave me breathless,_ Finn inwardly muses as he begins to succumb to Poe’s salacious onslaught and libido. 

He’s falling backwards onto the mattress, his head bouncing slightly on the pillow as he laid sprawled out on the bed with Poe’s body hovering atop of him. 

Finn’s arms instinctively reach up and wound themselves around Poe’s neck, legs wrap tightly around his slender hips.

Finn’s eyes roll to the back of his head, he bites down on his bottom lip and flutters his eyes when he feels Poe’s lips leaving open mouthed kisses and dark love bites on the side of his neck. 

“It’s early,” He says, breathlessly, his hips lurch forward in a fluid motion. They were both only clad in their underwear, allowing them both to feel the rigid hotness of the other’s erection swelling in their underwear and prodding against their thighs. Poe elicited a whimper, throat clicking, arms shaking when he shifted his hips and lowered himself onto Finn’s body, their pelvic bones aligned perfectly against each other’s.   
  
And for a brief moment, Finn begins to lose all cognitive thought. All he could focus on was Poe, his body perfect as he towered over him, face flushed, cheeks a rosy pink color, and the feeling of their cocks chafing against each other’s as they each gyrated their hips in a messy dry hump. 

Finn’s spreading his legs, allowing Poe to slot himself between his apex. The change in position is perfect, too perfect for words and all that Finn could do was whimper and moan at how good it felt.

He wanted more, _needed_ more but––“The kids, they’ll be up in a minute.” He forewarned in caution, remind Poe of their five year old twin children; Margot and Mason. 

The two toddlers were diurnal; always full of energy and running around the house and jumping on their beds. They occasionally had a habit of bursting into Poe and Finn’s bedroom and crawling their way onto the bed with them, squeezing themselves in between their fathers. Sometimes they would lay there for an hour or so get in a little more rest, other times, they’re prodding and shaking their fathers’ shoulders telling them to wake up. 

However, on some days, such as this, Poe would lock their bedroom door so that could have a little privacy. They didn’t want to risk any chances of their kids barging in on them during an intimate moment, so they made a rule that whenever the door was closed the kids would have to knock and wait for one of them to answer the door. 

Last night, their hormones had been carnal and their desire for one another had been insatiable. That lead to them having some of the most amazing sex that they’d had in a while. It was so good that they’d gone at it for a few more rounds after that. Finn’s body was sore post tryst while Poe had immediately fell into a deep slumber. 

It seemed as if Poe’s salacious libido had returned this morning and he was intending for a repeat of last night’s events. 

Poe peeled his swollen red lips away from the side of Finn’s neck in favor of looking up at him. Finn writhed helplessly beneath him as he gauges in Poe’s current disheveled appearance: he looked so hot that it was driving Finn crazy. 

Poe, upon realizing the affect he was having on his husband smirked roguishly in amusement. His finger teases raffishly along the waistband of his boxers, causing Finn’s hips to thrust forward. The gesture unmistakably tells Poe that he wants more. 

“I can be quick.” He murmurs teasingly, as he drags his lips across Finn’s, all while pecking lazy kisses all about his face and on his skin. 

Goosebumps prickle along Finn’s skin as he feels Poe’s warm breath ticking against him. His toes curl as he captures his bottom lip within the grasp of his teeth. He whimpers again, this time a little impatiently when Poe’s fingers begin to tug at the elastic waistband of Finn’s boxers. 

“Poe!” 

His patience wearing thin as he was desperate for skin-to-skin contact, for Poe to be inside of him. 

Leaning forward, Poe presses his mouth against Finn’s, feverishly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. They kissed softly, tenderly. Poe’s tongue traced over the succulent outline of Finn’s lower lip, begging for entrance. He succumbs, keening softly into his mouth when he feels the pressure of his tongue against his, wrestling in a game of dominance. 

He grunted, his deft fingers fingers raffishly trailed along the muscles on Finn’s chiseled abs, his hands seemingly descending lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Finn’s tight snugged boxer briefs. 

Finn leans forward and presses his mouth against Poe’s, kissing his pillowy lips softly, languidly. He grasps his bottom lip within his and sucked on it, releasing it with a loud pop until it was kiss-swollen. Finn’s breathing is heavy, his mind is hazy. He opens his eyes to see Poe glaring at him with an evidential lust looming in his pupils.

He shivers lightly when he feels the padding of Poe’s nimble fingers teasingly caressing at the soft skin on his chest. Finn swallows thickly when Poe’s hand sneakily prowled their way inside of his underwear, his warm fingers graze against the sensitized skin on his cock, his thumb idly wiped away the oozes of milky precum.  


Finn whimpers again, his teeth roughly sinking into the skin on his lower lip as his fingers roughly grip the pallid bedsheets, attempting to steady his weakened balance. “I-” He chokes, his throat too heavy to form any coherent words at the moment. 

“You’re so beautiful, Finn.” Poe murmurs sheepishly, his fingers envelope around Finn’s swollen cock. He flicks his wrists, gently squeezing the turgid flesh while he slowly pumps his hand at an excruciatingly precise and slow pace. Finn’s hips inadvertently sputter, his heavy eyelids flutter lightly as he emanates a hymn of breathy moans.

Poe’s free hand, the one not wrapped around Finn’s pretty, thick cock, was stroking his side, alternating between squeezing his hip and running his fingers along the chiseled muscles that taunted on Finn’s toned abs.

His hand gently wrapped around his dick, slid up and down in a steady rhythm, slow, lazily, torturous, maddening. Poe’s fingers brushed against the sensitive underside of Finn’s flushed head, his pinky finger catching on the edge. He moaned, long and drawn out, into Poe’s shoulder, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably. 

“Poe.” He rasps, his voice almost breathless. Poe smirks a sheepish grin, clearly satisfied by his husband’s reaction. Poe hummed, relenting, and tightened his hand on an upstroke just once, just so, causing him to gasp sharply.

Finn’s hips strained up, desperate for more, more friction, contact, anything. Poe chuckled, tilting his head to kiss Finn’s cheek where his face was pressed into his shoulder. He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against Poe’s collarbone, his forehead fire against his neck.  


Finn’s cock jumped in his hand and he let out a high, wordless moan.

Poe groaned and pulled his head up. His mouth latched onto his husband’s exposed neck, sucking delicately at his soft skin. Finn’s back arched into it, gasp after gasp, moan after moan leaving his mouth in hot breaths.  


Poe’s mouth left Finn’s neck and he leaned up and kissed his cheek, his chin, his left eyelid beforekissing him deeply, open-mouthed, cutting off his unevened gasps. Poe pulled away and a broken moan escaped his mouth, his bottom lip caught briefly between his teeth.

“Are you close?” Poe teases. He knew that he was; he could tell by the way his breath hitched, how his face was completely flushed and debaunched, how his fingers nearly turned white as he tightly gripped onto the bedsheets, but he still needed to hear him say it.

His chuckle abruptly cut off into a gasp when Poe dragged his thumb heavily over Finn’s slick head. “Yes, shit, I h-have been for- hah - ah !-a fucking while now,” He gasped, murmuring a hymn of profanities under his breath.

Poe dragged his hand down Finn’s stomach, reveling in the way his muscles quivered and quivered and didn’t seem to stop, and joined it with his other at his cock.

Using them both to pump him lightly a few times, he brought it down even farther, past his balls and up, his first two fingers held up beneath them, at the base of his dick, while the rest of his hand cradled them in his palm. Ander was shaking, gasping, cursing under his breath and then louder.

Poe pressed his fingers to that spot he knew drove Finn crazy, lightly at first, and then harder when he felt his husband’s cock lurch in his hand. Finn grunted gutturally, back bowed, his throat bared, and came in rivulets over Poe’s hands.

His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was painted in the prettiest blush, his mouth hung agape in a near perfect _'_ _O'_ _._  


He was still shuddering through it, though his cock spent. Finn blushes abashedly when Poe licks at his hand, tasting the salty bitterness of his warm cum. He moans softly as the taste of him lazily passed back and forth between them on their tongues.

“I need you, Poe.” He whispers, his chest still heaving in heavy breathes, his cock straining as his arousal suddenly ascends again.

Poe grunted in retort, already shucking himself out of his clothing. They work in a hastily tandem, shimmying Finn’s boxer briefs over his hips and absentmindedly them aside. Poe hurriedly ridded himself down of the remainder of his clothing as well, disposing of his own underwear that were now sticky and moist from watching Finn.   
  
They kiss each other hurriedly, messily, and their teeth clash a bit but neither one of them seemed to care. Poe’s cock is rigid, leaking in messy spurts as it’s curled against his thigh. 

His large hand smooths over the slenderness of Finn’s stomach, gliding downward until he reaches his waist. Poe’s thumb caresses soft strokes against Finn’s velvety skin. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already revved up,” He teases, noticing the way his body lurched forward at his raffish touch. 

Finn chuckles breathlessly as his tongue swiped over the plumpness of his bottom lip, lubricating it. 

“Yeah, well, you seem to have that affect on me.” He mutters, sinking his teeth into the plush skin of his lip when he feels the padding of Poe’s thumb teasing his nipple.

With their skin slicked and sweaty, Poe lowers himself onto Finn, nudging his legs open and propping himself up on his knees. Just as he reaches over towards the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, there’s a knock on their door. 

Poe pauses, chancing a look down at Finn. “Yeah?” He calls out, already knowing that by the sounds of their overlapped bickering that something had been wrong with the children.

“Papa, Mason won’t let me watch tv!” They both hear Margot complain in an almost whine. 

“She started it!” Mason rebuttals quickly in defense, causing Margot to respond and their bickering to start up yet again.   
  
Poe shook his head and sighed softly as he climbed off of Finn. “Fatherly duties call, sweetheart.” He says, beginning to dress himself back into his clothing. 

Finn clambers off of the bed and follows in tow, now putting back on his clothes as well. “Don’t worry, I fully expect to resume this as soon as they leave for school.” Poe whispered seductively in Finn’s ear, grabbing a handful of his ass and giving it a rough squeeze before sauntering off to the door to attend to their children. 


End file.
